


Магические средиземноморские водные растения и их свойства

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Весь год Невилл испытывал теплые чувства к человеку, который довел до безумия его родителей.





	Магические средиземноморские водные растения и их свойства

**Author's Note:**

> Рефлексия и страдания юного Невилла. Таймлайн — конец четвертого курса, Невилл только узнает о лже-Муди.

За все четыре года никто из преподавателей ни разу не сказал Невиллу ни слова о родителях. Чаще всего он был рад этому: не хотелось постоянно вспоминать о плохом, не хотелось, чтобы другие ученики узнали. Но иногда — особенно, когда кто-то снова говорил Гарри: «Твои родители были замечательными и очень храбрыми людьми», — Невиллу тоже хотелось услышать, что Алиса и Фрэнк Лонгботтом были прекрасными и смелыми волшебниками. _До сих пор_ были ими.

Профессор Муди оказался первым (и единственным), кто сказал ему это. Он выразил сочувствие, которого Невилл никогда не знал, поддержал в нужный момент — после того жуткого урока о Непростительных. Впервые Невилл почувствовал, что кто-то действительно понимает его, когда получил в подарок книгу — даже интересную ему, а не наобум выбранную с полки. К профессору Муди он испытывал благодарность, уважение — возможно, еще и привязанность.

Так как профессор Муди мог оказаться безумным Пожирателем смерти, доведшим родителей Невилла до сумасшествия?

Думая о Барти Крауче, Невилл всегда представлял едва ли не абсолютное, концентрированное зло и теперь пытался спроецировать то же мнение на лже-профессора, объединив два образа в голове.

Невилл вспоминал, как на ладони профессора Муди (Барти Крауча! уже пора было начать называть его настоящим именем) дергался в конвульсиях жук. Невилл представлял, как тем же уверенным движением руки Барти направлял палочку на его родителей, говоря: «Круцио», и их тела прошивала жуткая, нестерпимая боль в каждой клеточке тела, подчиняясь искреннему желанию Крауча причинить страдания.

Или, например, маглы. Наверняка каждый Пожиратель смерти когда-нибудь пытал маглов. Даже в прошлом году, в еще мирное, казалось бы, время, на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу произошло то ужасающее, унизительное событие. А как вели бы себя Пожиратели в условиях абсолютной безнаказанности, если бы никто даже не пытался оказывать сопротивление? Изнасиловали бы ту женщину. Убили бы мужчину и детей. Невилл старательно, во всех подробностях представлял пытки, вызывая в себе отвращение ко всем Пожирателям сразу и к Барти Краучу в частности, стараясь подавить в себе теплые чувства, которые питал весь год. Его использовали, его предали. Этот человек не испытывал — даже не мог испытывать сочувствия к трагедии его семьи.

Невилл снова представил действие Круциатуса: сведенные судорогой мышцы, застывший на губах крик. Представил, как с помощью обычного ножа, даже не режущим заклинанием, Барти вспарывает кожу на теле жертвы, перерезает горло, а под конец использует Аваду на и без того еле живом теле. Обязательно с улыбкой на губах — потому что он хочет этого, он наслаждается этим. Барти сам учил, что без желания ничего не получится.

С тем же желанием Барти мог бы запытать и убить самого Невилла, если бы для плана понадобилась смерть, а не привязанность. Снова Невилл представил Круциатус. Разбитые губы и кровь во рту. Ярко-белые сломанные кости, порвавшие кожу. Барти мог бы вырезать ему глаза и язык, вырвать ногти из пальцев. Довести Невилла до безумия болью, как сделал с его родителями, а не подарить чертову книгу.

Невилл порывисто встал и вытащил из тумбочки экземпляр «Магических средиземноморских водных растений и их свойств», чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с самими мыслями и воспоминаниями о Барти, который теперь был «хуже, чем мертв». В голове возник образ дементора, поцелуем высасывающего душу из Барти.

«Инсендио».

«Инсендио».

«Инсендио».

Невилл повторил про себя заклинание несколько раз, и если бы он освоил невербальную магию — наверняка уже смог бы поджечь книгу. Но пока одних только мыслей было мало, чтобы использовать палочку дрожащей рукой.

Дверь в спальню неожиданно открылась, впуская шум голосов из гостиной, где до сих пор возбужденно обсуждали речь Дамблдора на Прощальном пире.

— Собираешь вещи? — спросил зашедший Рон.

— Д-да… — Невилл с неловкой улыбкой убрал палочку, замялся и быстро швырнул книгу в чемодан, который действительно пора было сложить.

Сжечь подарок он всегда успеет — как и подумать о том, что нельзя так привязываться к каждому, кто проявит сочувствие. На эти мысли у него оставалось много-много времени. Торопиться было некуда: Барти все равно уже стал «хуже, чем мертвым».


End file.
